1. Field of the Invention:
H-terminal assemblies for complex electrical wiring systems. For example, a terminal assembly for a school bus or truck wiring system wherein the harnesses for the individual turn signal, stop lamp, tail lamp, identification lamps, roof warning lamps, dome lights, and the like, are removably keyed into an H-terminal strip assembly block.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
BATCHELLER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,211 PA1 BATCHELLER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,794 PA1 HEWES et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,808 PA1 DODD, U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,910 PA1 PATTON et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,300 PA1 SILVERIA, JR., U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,858